


To Take a Heart

by MisfitWriter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisfitWriter/pseuds/MisfitWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Season 3, after the incident in the boathouse.   Killian is left on his own. Zelena ambushes him with the intention to take his heart and force him to take Emma's powers. Our pirate is about to prove that there is one thing stronger than any magic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Take a Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to ff.n and Tumblr, but I figured it was time to start moving my fics over here too!

“You look a bit lonely there, pirate,” a sickly sweet voice taunted from behind Killian. The pirate spun, his hand immediately going for his sword as he faced Zelena. The witch laughed, and flicked her wrist to magic the weapon out of his hand. “You should know by now that your measly weapons won’t harm me.” Before Hook had a moment to react, he felt himself fall backwards into a tree.

“Haven’t you had enough of me yet, Zelena?” Killian growled, struggling against her hold. Couldn’t he get a day without this wretched woman ruining it?

She smiled and traced his jawline with a finger. “My plans for you are far from over, dear one. You will kiss Emma and take her magic.”

Killian gave a humorless laugh, dropping his head back against the bark of the tree to draw away from her touch. “Do you forget that she was less than pleased with me after your little revelation yesterday?”

Zelena stepped up into his personal space so that her nose was nearly touching his. “You aren’t going to give her a choice.”

Hook raised an eyebrow at her incredulously. “And why would I ever harm her willingly, let alone take away her choice?”

The wicked grin he received in response sent a stab of fear through him. “Because, deary, you aren’t going to have a choice.”

Agony exploded abruptly in his chest, drawing a ragged cry from Killian’s lips. He dropped his chin forward, and saw Zelena’s hand protruding from his body. The Wicked Witch smirked at him, brushing her nose tauntingly against his as he grimaced. He could feel her cold fingers wrapping around his heart, could feel pain radiating through his veins with each beat. A low groan escaped through clenched teeth, and his head dropped back again. He knew that if it weren’t for Zelena’s magic keeping him pinned to the tree, his legs would have given out.

“Hey!” Hook cursed under his breath when the new voice filtered through his pain. Emma.

CSCSCSCSCSCS

Emma ruffled Henry’s hair with a wry smile. It was an immense relief to have her son back with her. Having her noble, brave son back, who had the Heart of the Truest Believer, meant the world to her. It also meant she had to accept that things weren’t as cut and dry as she’d originally believed when it came to Killian’s actions the day before.

“It looks like I owe Hook an apology for jumping to conclusions, huh kid? I’m still not happy with how he handled it, but…I can understand why he did what he did.”

“Just…go easy on him will ya? He-”

Henry’s voice cut out abruptly when a pained cry echoed through the trees they were walking through. Emma’s stomach clenched painfully as she processed the fact that she knew that voice. “Killian…”

Without hesitation, the Savior took off running in the direction his voice had come from. Henry’s footsteps followed immediately behind her. She didn’t let up her pace until she came into a clearing, and the sight before her threatened to bring her world crashing down around her. Zelena, standing before Killian with her hand sunk wrist deep into his chest. Emma’s breath caught in her throat, and it took all she had to force her voice out enough to catch the witch’s attention. “HEY!”

“Hook!” Heny cried. Emma had to act quickly to grab his arm to keep him from running to the pirate’s aid. “Leave him alone!” Emma maintained her hold on her son as she stepped slowly forward, needing to be closer but not wanting to provoke the witch prematurely.

Fury like she’d never felt before engulfed Emma when Zelena turned to look at them with a self-satisfied smirk. She used her free hand to grasp Killian’s chin and turn his face towards Emma and Henry. “Would you look at that, Captain, it looks like they aren’t so angry now that they think they’re going to die.” Killian’s agonized gaze met Emma’s, and it took all of her willpower to refrain from demolishing Zelena with her magic. “Too bad you aren’t the one who is going to die, love,” she taunted in a whisper meant only for him that tainted a phrase that he so often used as a term of endearment. She turned his head back to face her, and traced her nose and tongue along his earlobe and neck. Killian tried to twist his head away with a grimace, but she held him in place. “Not yet, anyway.”

Emma and Killian both gasped in unison as Zelena yanked his heart from his chest. The pirate, like a puppet whose strings had been severed, dropped to his knees and then fell forward, barely catching himself enough to keep his head from colliding with the unforgiving ground. “Zelena, no!” Emma cried, reaching out instinctively. Confusion crossed her face when Killian looked up to meet her eyes, the pain less prevalent in his gaze as he panted to catch his breath. Understanding slowly dawned on Emma, and she was able to watch her horror mirror itself on Killian’s face. If the witch didn’t intend to crush his heart…

“No…” Killian growled breathlessly, struggling to push himself to his elbows. “Emma…run,” he panted. “Take Henry and get out of here!”

“Oh, how valiant,” Zelena crooned. “But I don’t think the Savior here is willing to walk away, not when it would mean risking me making you kill…oh, say the first person we find in town?” she suggested, gesturing with his heart and tossing Emma a look that said ‘Am I right?’ “I could just make her decision for her, and…take care of her problem now.” She squeezed his heart abruptly, causing Killian to yelp and curl in on himself.

“Stop!” Emma demanded, wishing she could strike the wicked witch down where she stood without also killing Hook in the process. Zelena cackled as she loosened her grip, watching with amusement as Killian’s body relaxed marginally and his forehead rested on his forearm. 

“A bit testy, aren’t we? Fine, if you aren’t enjoying this little game as much as I am…let’s get down to business, shall we?” She raised Killian’s heart up to her lips. “Now, Captain, I’m going to need you on your feet.”

Killian pushed himself to one knee, and looked up to Emma, who was staring at him with an unreadable look in her eyes. He knew he had to do whatever it took to protect her and Henry…these two people who had come to mean so much to him. His body, however, was betraying him and moving of its own volition. Before he could even attempt to reclaim control, he was on his feet. “Emma…please, love…”

“Zelena, let him go,” Emma growled, her eyes never leaving Killian’s face. The despair in his eyes broke her heart, and fueled her hatred for the witch controlling him. The look in Killian’s eyes told her that he believed that Zelena was right about her reason for staying. In reality, she couldn’t risk turning her back on him and giving the witch a chance to kill him.

“Kill the brat,” the Witch commanded. Emma tensed and immediately pulled Henry behind her and took a step back when Killian took an unstable step forward. His hand was clenched into a tight fist, his knuckles white with the effort of fighting her control, but Emma knew it was useless. As long as someone held a heart, that person completely controlled the person to whom it belonged. 

“Swan, get the hell out of here before I hurt both of you!” he begged, his body beginning to shake. 

“I’m not leaving you with this psycho!” she responded, pushing Henry farther away from Killian. 

“Kill him, pirate!” Zelena yelled, shaking his heart. Killian clutched his chest with a groan and staggered forward another two steps. 

“No…” Killian breathed, suddenly falling back a step. His hand and hook both pressed against his temples as he moved backwards another step. “No!” Emma’s jaw dropped as he stumbled to his knees and then fell forward onto his hand. “I will not harm Henry!” he insisted through tightly clenched teeth. Emma was frozen in shock; according to what Regina had told her, no one had ever resisted such control before.

“What?!” Zelena roared in indignation, staring at Killian in fury.

“Henry…go get David and Regina and the others. Hurry!” Emma murmured urgently, nudging her son when he hesitated for a brief second. She turned to make sure he was obeying, but her attention was pulled abruptly back to the pirate when he groaned weakly. Zelena is squeezing his heart again. 

Unable to sit back and watch her pirate suffer – her thoughts faltered for a moment when she realized how her heart had laid claim on him without her head’s consent – Emma tightened her own fist and willing magic to settle there. 

“Ah ah, deary,” Zelena warned, gesturing to the heart she was still squeezing. “You attack me, and I will kill your darling captain.” The witch knelt next to the suffering man, smirking as she squeezed it harder and he writhed with a low moan. “If you don’t kiss Emma like I told you to weeks ago, I will crush your heart.”

Killian pushed himself up on his hand and hook and leveled Zelena with a challenging, albeit weak, glare. “Better I died than any of them. I will not allow you to use me as a tool for your destruction, witch.”

Zelena snarled bitterly, and pushed herself to her feet. She kicked him in the side, throwing him onto his back. Her hand shook as she squeezed Killian’s heart with all her strength, and Emma felt her own heart shatter at the raw agony in the pirate’s scream. His back arched up off of the ground. The Savior felt her body tense like a coil and then abruptly release, and a beam of white light rocketed from her hands and crashed over the witch, freezing her completely. 

Emma found herself similarly frozen for a beat, in shock at how her magic had acted on its own to save Killian, before he gave another hoarse cry and startled her back into action. She realized that, while freezing Zelena had saved Killian’s heart from being crushed, it did not loosen her grip, and so he was still suffering. 

As she stepped forward carefully until she was toe to toe with the Wicked Witch, Emma heard the worried voices of her family approaching. She ignored them when they called to her, hearing only the sounds of pain coming from her pirate. She looked over the witch, trying to figure out a way to free his heart without breaking the spell holding her in place. “Regina!” she called abruptly. The group fell silent behind her, and Regina stepped forward. Emma turned to her with desperation in her eyes. “When I pull his heart from her hand, I think it’s going to break the curse keeping her immobile. Can you send her…somewhere else so we have time to save him?” 

Regina simply nodded, her eyes closing sympathetically as he gasped. Both women prepared themselves, and Emma nodded to Regina the instant before she reached forward and pried Zelena’s hand open and pulled Killian’s heart free. The next second, she was engulfed in purple smoke and vanished. 

The effect of releasing the pressure on his heart was nearly instantaneous. Killian’s breath escaped him in a soft exhale, and he fell still. If it weren’t for the fact that his heart continued to beat in his chest – at a rate that was slowly returning to normal – Emma would have feared that the wicked witch had succeeded in killing him after all. She looked up to see her parents, her son, and Robin standing back, staring at them in awe. Emma turned her attention to Killian, awe filling her for an entirely different reason. “His heart was in the right place yesterday,” she murmured to her parents. When she turned her eyes to them, she saw hesitation in both of their faces. “He was backed into a corner, and was trying to protect Henry who had tried to run away on his own.” 

She turned her eyes back to the raven-haired man lying before her, far too still for the man who had spent so much time flirting with and teasing her. She took a deep breath and pressed his heart back into his chest where it belonged. Silence reigned for a long moment, no one breathing as they waited for Killian to awaken. Just as tears started to fight to surface, Emma felt his body heave as he dragged in a rasping breath. 

She felt him try to sit up, so she took the opportunity to slide herself around so that her knees became a pillow for his head. “You’re safe, don’t try to sit up. She’s gone for now.” Blue eyes searched her face frantically and he struggled to bring himself upright despite her reassurance. This time it was David who pushed him back down to rest against Emma. The woman in question looked up into her father’s eyes, and was relieved to see that his hesitation to forgive him was almost gone. Killian’s hand found hers and squeezed weakly, pulling her gaze back down to his.

“Emma…did I…” she could read his deepest fears in his tired face, and smiled tenderly. 

“No, Killian…no. You resisted her. I don’t know how you did it, you stubborn pirate…but you protected us.” She stroked his hair as his eyes drifted closed in relief. Regina gasped. 

“He…he did what?!”

Emma smiled over to her mentor. “Zelena had his heart and tried to use it to make him kill Henry and take my powers…and he resisted her.”

The formerly-evil witch was dumfounded. “That’s impossible…no one has ever resisted that kind of control before.”

“True love is the most powerful magic of all…” Mary Margaret murmured, staring between Killian and Emma with tears in her eyes. The pirate’s eyes opened slowly and he held her gaze, a weak smile gracing his face. “I’m sorry that we doubted you, Killian.”

“All things considered, I can’t rightfully blame you for being wary of me. However, I hope that this proves my intentions?” 

“That it does, pirate. That it does,” David confirmed with a smile. He offered a hand to Killian, but Emma laid her own on her father’s arm to stop him. “Emma, the Witch is still out there, as are her monkeys. We need to get out of the open, and he needs to be able to rest safely. We need to get back to town.”

Emma nodded, and allowed David and Robin to ease the Captain to his feet, steadying him carefully when his knees buckled. Mary Margaret linked her arm in Emma’s, and smiled warmly at her daughter. “I can’t say I saw him coming,” she whispered as they watched the men hobble slowly towards David’s truck. Emma laughed, her relief mixing with her newfound revelation to leave her feeling hysterical. “He’s become a good man, Emma. He’s going to make mistakes, goodness knows your father still does, but he’s certainly a far cry from the villain bent on revenge that we first met wouldn’t you say?”

She didn’t give Emma time to respond before squeezing Emma’s arm and tugging her along behind the others. After everything they’d been through, it really shouldn’t have been a shock to her that Killian had gotten under her skin like he did. He’d become the hero she and Henry had needed, and had somehow managed to sweep her off her feet without her knowledge. As David and Robin eased him into the truck, his eyes sought her out, and he gave her a crooked smile that stole her breath away. She had a sinking feeling that Zelena was not finished with Killian; after all, she had once again failed in getting him to kiss her and remove her magic. The next time, however, they would be presenting her with a fully united front. The Wicked Witch had no hope of beating them now.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the group reached the Charming’s apartment, Killian had slipped out of consciousness. He’d been quiet the entire ride, leaning lightly against Emma with his eyes closed. From time to time, he would give a soft hum as a response to someone’s statement or question. Before long, though, Emma had felt his weight against her increase. She looked over to her mother, who scooted further against the door to allow Emma to slide over and ease Killian’s head into her lap. His eyes had cracked open briefly and he gave her a weak smile, and then his body became lax in her arms.

 

“Killian?” Emma called softly, fear shooting through her briefly when he didn’t respond. She felt for a pulse, and closed her eyes in relief when she found it, steady and strong. Mary Margaret took her hand and squeezed it comfortingly, drawing her daughter’s gaze.

 

“He will be okay, Emma. He knows that he is safe, so he is resting now.” Emma saw her father glancing over his shoulder to them, but she simply sighed and dropped her chin to her chest. Her fingers absently ran through his sweat-drenched hair, and her eyes didn’t leave his face for the remainder of the drive.

 

Once they made it to the apartment, Robin and David carried Killian up to David and Snow’s bedroom. Emma followed, watching from the doorway with her arms wrapped around herself as they laid him gently on the bed. Robin gave her a sympathetic smile and squeezed her arm on his way to the kitchen where the others were gathered. David stopped beside his daughter and turned back to look at Killian, and sighed.

 

“I can only imagine how much the effort of resisting Zelena sapped his strength. His body needs to recharge.” He hugged Emma tightly, silently thanking the man on the bed for risking himself to protect his child and grandchild.

 

“Especially if we are going to be dealing with Zelena in the near future, which we know we will. We need all the help we can get, and we can’t afford to be worrying about his safety when she does attack soon,” Regina murmured from the top of the stairs. Emma and David turned to look at her, Emma mildly surprised by the gentle tone of her voice. The witch before her had truly changed…the compassion in her voice and her face was never something the Savior would have expected to be directed at Killian. “Let’s go downstairs and talk, give him some time to rest.”

 

David kept his arm around Emma’s shoulder, and guided her to the others. She collapsed into a chair between her mother and her son, and smiled half-heartedly when Henry scooted closer to her and reached for her hand. Her son had been gradually becoming the independent, broody teenager in New York, and for him to seek her out so openly after what they’d experienced warmed her heart more than she’d expected.

 

“So…what is our game plan from here? We now know that Zelena is after more than just the baby…she’s also going to be after Killian to use him to take Emma’s powers. As long as he’s here resting, he will be fine, but once he wakes up will be a different story. We are going to have to ensure that we travel in teams anytime we leave this place. Clearly, when we are alone we are vulnerable,” Mary Margaret stated, looking to her husband and her daughter.

 

“What about when you go into labor?” Regina asked her, sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose. “We need a plan for that.”

 

“If Killian is awake by then, we will all go to the hospital together. It’s going to take all of us to protect the baby once it’s born, Zelena will come full force for it as soon as she can.”

 

“And if he isn’t?” David questioned.

 

“I will stay behind with him,” Robin offered. Emma opened her mouth to protest, but the outlaw held up his hand. “I give you my word, if it comes to that, I will protect him with my life, milady, but both you and Regina will be much better utilized at the hospital protecting the child and your parents,” he pointed out gently. With a sigh, she nodded.

 

“Hopefully, that will be a moot point. But Henry should stay here as well if it isn’t,” Regina added. The Charmings nodded, and Henry huffed. Emma ruffled her son’s hair.

 

“You can help keep an eye on Killian, kid.” Henry sighed, and nodded.

 

Emma felt her attention drifting away from the conversation at hand and focusing on the man lying upstairs once more. As her family carried on talking, she excused herself and crept back upstairs. When she stepped into the doorway of her parents’ bedroom, she watched Killian inhale deeply. The sight of his eyes fluttering open comforted Emma.

 

She moved silently to his side, his half-opened eyes following her until she sat on the edge of the bed. He slowly repositioned himself so that he could look up at her, failing to hide a wince at the effort. Emma took his hand, interlacing their fingers with a soft sigh.

 

“Hey beautiful,” he whispered, his voice gravelly from sleep. Emma smiled tenderly and rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb. She stared deep into his eyes for a long moment.

 

“Thank you, Killian.” The pirate furrowed his brow in confusion, but didn’t speak. “You saved my son…you resisted Zelena’s control to keep yourself from hurting him. Regina explained to us that it’s never been done before…refusing to obey someone controlling your heart.”

 

The look that crossed Killian’s eyes could only be described as adoration. “I will always put Henry and you first, Swan. After all, I’ve grown quite fond of the boy…and I have long since lost my heart to his mother.” He gave her a tired grin that was only a shadow of his typical flirty, affectionate one.

 

Emma didn’t bother to fight the butterflies that his words triggered in her stomach, opting to lean down to him instead. Before she could reach his lips, however, Killian pulled his hand from hers and placed it on her shoulder, pushing gently. “Killian,” Emma muttered with a sigh, dropping her forehead to his.

 

“No, love…we can’t. Zelena’s curse…”

 

“True Love is stronger than any curse, remember?” she pointed out, leaning back and raising an eyebrow at him. Killian looked shocked, staring into her eyes as if to figure out if she was serious.

 

“True Love, is it?” he challenged with a hopeful smile.

 

Emma shook her head with a soft laugh. “ _And_ considering you just achieved the impossible against a very powerful witch in the name of True Love, I would assume you had figured that out by now,” she teased gently.

 

“I’ll not take that risk, not while Zelena is still out there, Swan,” Killian insisted.

 

Emma rolled her eyes affectionately, and took his hand once more. She placed a tender kiss on the back of his hand, and then to the center of his palm. As her lips touched the calloused skin, she looked up through her lashes to study Killian’s face. His eyes fluttered shut, and his breath stuttered in his chest. The Savior grinned triumphantly, and moved further down to kiss the pulse point of his wrist. The gasp she received in response made her feel bold, so she traced up to the crook of his elbow with her lips.

 

“Emma…” Killian breathed desperately. “Please, love…I…I can’t-”

 

She finally pulled back with a victorious smile, and giggled at the way he had clenched his jaw and was squeezing his eyes shut. His fingers fisted into her shirt and pulled her close, so that their noses were touching. She could see the battle waging behind his eyes as they bored into hers, and took pity on him. He was trying to be noble; she could certainly respect that. “I’m sorry. I will wait until we defeat Zelena…but no longer than that, you stubborn pirate. I will _prove_ to you that I am right.” She sat up to give him some space.

 

Killian sighed in relief, and turned his charm on full force. She tried to ignore the fire that his devastating smile stirred in her chest. “I look forward to it, love. It is ironic, though, that you finally see what I have seen all along, and a curse is keeping us from acting on it.”

 

Emma smiled lovingly, and placed a hand on his chest as she leaned forward to place a kiss to his forehead. Their eyes locked as she stood. “Get some more rest, we’ve got a big fight waiting for us and I need you back on your feet. I won’t be letting you out of my sight when it comes to that _witch_.”

 

The pirate raised an eyebrow, but nodded and settled himself back on the mattress. Emma watched him silently from the doorway until his breathing evened out, and then she shut the door. She leaned against it heavily for a moment, struggling to regain her bearings, which had been all but demolished since Zelena first attacked the day before. Hook had gotten under her skin from the moment she’d met him, but she’d never felt complete like she did when she accepted the fact that she loved him.


	3. Come Back to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time since I started this (even longer since the episodes during which this was set), but I don't like leaving it unfinished.

Emma smiled across the table at her son, who was munching happily on the bacon David had prepared along with his pancake breakfast. Mary Margaret was reclining comfortably in her leather chair, waiting for David to finish cooking. The only person missing from this little moment hadn't been heard from since the afternoon before. Emma sighed, wanting to go check on him but also wanting to give him as much time to rest as possible. Who knew when Zelena would make her next move; he would likely want in on the action, and he needed to be able to hold his own.

"Good morning, Charming family," a gruff voice murmured from the base of the stairs. Emma spun to face the man she'd just been contemplating in surprise. Without speaking, she looked over him critically. His skin was a touch paler than she would have liked, there was a slight hunch to his shoulders, and he was leaning against the railing and trying to pass it off as nonchalant.

Emma pushed herself away from the island she'd been resting against and stepped towards him. Killian's head just barely moved as his eyes trained on her. His face remained stoic, but his eyes spoke volumes to her, as they always had. He was exhausted, but he wouldn't risk being caught unprepared in the event Zelena made a move. He was _exhausted_ , but he also didn't want to miss a moment like this one, when they had no idea how many more of these moments they had. He wanted to share this with them, but he was hesitant, unsure of his place in their lives. The savior couldn't hide the affectionate smile, and took a deep breath to-

"He's awake! I'm sure you're starving, how about some breakfast?" David offered from behind her. Emma's heart swelled as Killian's eyes shifted to her father with wide, hopeful eyes. She wondered if he realized how blatant he was being with his feelings in that moment. Emma turned to David, and the fatherly smile on his lips let her know that she wasn't the only person able to read the look in the pirate's eyes.

Killian nodded, and shuffled slowly towards the proffered plate of food. Emma waited for him to pass, and ran her hand soothingly across his shoulders. Killian turned to look at her, and something akin to adoration flooded his features. It took everything Emma had not to reach up to her tip toes and kiss him, and from the gleam in his eyes, he was facing the same dilemma.

"After breakfast, we were thinking of taking a drive," Mary Margaret began softly. Killian turned to look at her, and Emma's eyes drifted closed. She'd been trying not to think about where they were planning on going after breakfast. "We…we were going to take Henry to visit Neal. Would you join us?" Emma came to stand beside the pirate, and she searched his face. It had been easy to forget that he'd known Neal before he'd become Neal. His face became somber and melancholic, and her resolve to destroy the Wicked Witch was stoked once more. Too many people were grieving the loss of Neal…and had come too close to losing both Henry and Killian since then.

Killian nodded, his eyes dropping to his feet. "Aye, thank you milady." Emma tried to suppress a smile. She should have known her parents would have picked up on his insecurity; they were both perceptive people, especially when it came to those closest to them. Little by little, they would prove to the pirate that he had a family in Storybrooke. Mary Margaret smiled, and gestured for everyone to sit and eat so that they could leave. Killian and Emma sat side-by-side, across from Henry who watching them with a knowing grin on his face.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

The cemetery was quiet as the Charmings solemnly made their way to Neal's grave. To an outsider, it would have seemed as though Emma had her arm linked through Killian's as a purely romantic gesture. In reality, Emma knew he needed just as much of her emotional strength as she needed his. She'd also seen him brace himself against the roof of the car after standing up too quickly; she was ready to provide physical strength and support the moment he needed her.

She felt his steps falter when Neal's grave came into view. David and Mary Margaret stopped, nodding to Emma to continue so that they could give Henry time and support. Killian seemed inclined to stay behind as well, but Henry glanced back to him with trepidation before sending the same glance to Emma. Once again her heart swelled despite her pain, and she had to suppress a soft smile when Killian was the one to move forward to follow him first.

"I can't believe he's really gone," Henry murmured. Tears filled Emma's eyes unbidden.

Killian's words made them spill over her lashes. "Your father was a hero, my boy. He gave his life to protect his family from the Wicked Witch." The low timbre of his voice was the only outward indication of his own grief. Emma's hand slid down the leather of his sleeve, and she intertwined their fingers with a gentle squeeze. Bright blue eyes sought hers, and he dropped his head to rest his forehead against hers for a moment. She tried to convey all of the emotions threatening to overwhelm her: love, gratitude, respect, sympathy, pain, sadness…and so much more. The corner of his lips quirked almost imperceptibly; he understood, and all of those emotions were reflected back in his own eyes.

The two returned their attention to Henry, Emma's head resting on Killian's shoulder, and watched in silence as he placed a single rose across the top of the stone. When he turned to them, his eyes were shining with unshed tears, and he walked into the warmth of both of their arms. Killian found himself caught off guard by the gesture of trust, but did not hesitate to wrap his left arm around the boy.

"Oh, how disgustingly _sweet_ ," and unwelcomed voice taunted from behind Neal's gravestone. Killian and Emma's heads snapped up, and the pirate moved faster than he had since the fight in the boathouse. Before Emma could stop him, he had urgently pushed Henry behind him, and had stepped protectively between Zelena and the Charmings. The blonde in question fisted her hand in the back of his coat, fully intending to pull him back to switch places with him. Killian stood his ground, showing significantly more strength than she'd thought him capable of in his condition. Zelena watched the exchange with a wicked smirk. "Cute, Captain. You're quite the little guard dog, aren't you? How does it feel to be the family _pet_?"

Emma growled angrily and tried to step forward. Once again, Killian blocked her path with a firm arm.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you two must have kissed. That little scene was just…too much. So touching, so… _intimate_. Unfortunately, I _do_ know better. Let's work on remedying that, shall we?" The Wicked Witch tossed her arms in the air dramatically, and green smoke engulfed her along with Killian and Emma.

When the smoke cleared, the three had vanished and Henry, David and Mary Margaret were left behind and unable to do anything. David rushed forward to grab Henry, and hugged both his grandson and his wife close, anger radiating from him in waves.

CSCSCSCSCSCS

When Killian and Emma finally landed with Zelena, the pirate found himself utterly without a sense of equilibrium. He felt himself begin to pitch backwards until the gentle hands of his beloved steadied him. Once he was firmly upright, she came to stand beside him, taking in their surroundings. "What the hell?" she muttered, sparing half a glance at him.

Zelena appeared beside a quiet and still Rumplestiltskin. They were standing beside the witch's farmhouse, between a dilapidated shed and a small metal pool filled with water. "Perhaps instead of worrying about your little brat grieving over his dead father, you should be focused on me. Although, without magic, that could prove to be a challenge."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Next time you want to try and take my power, you might want to make sure True Love isn't going to get in your way," she snapped.

"Oh how sweet, you think that will help you? You see, Emma, you've got a decision to make. You can keep your magic, and protect your family including your baby brother who will be here at any second, or you can save the man that you love. Rumple?"

Killian narrowed his eyes and tensed, and Emma lunged in front of him. Her efforts were futile, though, as were her desperate attempts to grab him as the Dark One lifted him over her head and tossed him into the pool like he were merely a ragdoll. "Killian!" she screamed, her heart seizing in her chest. For half a second she could only watch him struggle desperately to surface, before she rushed to him and tried to pull him out of the water.

"Choose wisely. Try all you like, you know you can't free him," Zelena taunted.

Emma looked over her shoulder, glaring daggers at Rumple despite knowing he had no control. The look on the man's face was unreadable; she had no way of knowing whether or not he wanted to kill the pirate after everything they'd been through. Ultimately, his feelings didn't matter. He was incapable of stopping himself if he wanted to.

Fear and grief threatened to overtake Emma as she felt Killian's body slowly stop struggling. She vaguely heard the witch and the Dark One vanish. "No…not like this…not now," she pleaded brokenly. As soon as he became still, the magic holding him down dissipated. Emma grabbed him by both shoulders and hauled him backwards, the momentum bringing him all the way to the ground. As he landed on his back, Emma cradled his head gently and knelt beside him. "Killian?! Killian, wake up!" she begged, shaking him desperately. Chest compressions did nothing to rouse him, and only served to frustrate her further. "Come back to me!"

His face was growing paler by the second, his lips taking on a terrifying blue tinge. Panic threatened to overcome her, so she took a deep breath, pressing her forehead into his too-still chest, and clamped down as hard as she could on her fear. He needed her to be strong; he needed her to be the Savior. He was her happy ending. He couldn't die here today… "Killian, come back to me," she finally whispered, her voice wavering as a single tear slid down her cheek. She pinched his nose and used her other hand to gently open his mouth, and breathed into him. The moment their lips touched, she felt Zelena's curse take effect. The next instant, a pulse of white light overpowered the magic of the curse and she could feel her magic crackle to life inside of her. A triumphant smile tugged at her lips as she pulled back for a second, and when she leaned down again, the breath she provided for him was infused with that magic.

Before she could even pull away, Killian began to tense underneath of her. Tears of relief filled her eyes and she carefully helped support his head as he curled onto his side away from her to clear his lungs of water. When he collapsed onto his back once more, exhausted and weak, her hand remained on his neck, anchoring her to him as if he might disappear if she risked letting him go. Emma felt lightheaded with relief, and giddy with the excitement over being right about true love's kiss. The sound of him gasping desperately to take in as much air as possible was the most beautiful thing she could ever remember hearing.

The pirate reached up to touch the hand resting on his chest. "Swan," he breathed, a watery cough cutting him off. He dragged his fingers across his lips, and his eyes snapped open to stare at her in horror. "What did you do? What did you _do?!_ " he questioned, struggling to sit up. Emma pushed him down.

"Easy, Killian, just breathe for a minute. It's okay."

"No, Swan…but-"

"Do you _really_ think I would _ever_ be able to just sit back and watch you die?! I have had two men die in my arms already…I'll be _damned_ if I allow you to become the third, do you understand me?" Emma snapped, feeling anger rush over her as intensely as her fear had, and dissipating as quickly as it had when he'd revived.

Killian's blue eyes pleaded with her to understand. "But your magic-"

"Is perfectly intact, you _stubborn pirate_." Hook was stunned into silence, staring at her for a moment before finally succeeding in pushing himself into a sitting position. Emma rested back on her heels. "It looks like I was right after all."

Killian's breath left him in a sharp exhale, and Emma leaned forward to finally claim that kiss that she'd been craving. When she pulled back, she rested her forehead against his, and allowed her eyes to close. She reveled in the feeling of his steady, if not a little quick, heartbeat under her fingers. "Don't _ever_ scare me like that again."

Killian quirked a tired grin at her. "As you wish, love." This time, he cradled her jaw and claimed her lips in a slow, sweet embrace that reflected all of the time he'd spent loving her, waiting for her, protecting her. Emma's fingers tightened over his jacket collar, unwilling to let him go so soon after nearly losing him forever.


	4. Quite the Pair

Emma broke the kiss with a sigh, keeping her eyes closed and her fingers tight in his coat. Killian gave a breathy laugh, his hand reaching up to cup the back of her neck. When Emma opened her eyes, his cobalt ones were staring back at her as if he were staring into her soul. "We have to go back, the others could be in trouble," she murmured. Killian nodded, releasing her neck and sitting back. Emma pushed herself to her feet, and offered her hand to her pirate. Killian raised an eyebrow at her offer, and Emma rolled her eyes. "Don't be prideful, Hook, take my hand."

The smirk on his lips made it impossible for her not to smile as well, and she pulled him gently upright. When he swayed and raised his hand to his temple with a low groan, Emma's stomach twisted painfully and she reached out grab his elbow to steady him. Killian's hand moved down to her arm, fingers tightening subtly as his balance wavered again. "Must say, love, I'll be happy to be rid of this witch."

Emma's eyes searched his face for any further signs of weakness once he finally met her gaze once more. "You and me both," she muttered angrily. She ducked under his arm, ignoring his protest, and used her free hand to pull out her phone. She called her father first, a shot of fear rushing through her when it went to voicemail. Mary Margaret's cell phone gave the same outcome. Killian looked down at her questioningly. "They're not answering!"

Finally, Henry answered. "Mom!"

The relief hit her like a punch in the gut. "Henry! Why is no one answering their phone?!"

"Grandma had her baby! But…the Wicked Witch took him! Mom, where _are_ you guys? Are you both okay?"

Renewed fury washed over her and she looked up at Killian. "More or less. We'll be there soon." She hung up, shoved the phone into her pocket, and placed her free hand on Killian's chest. "We need to get moving, the Wicked _bitch_ took my new baby brother. Lean on me if you need to, okay? Don't be a tough guy."

Killian nodded without responding, his pale face setting in determination as they began hobbling towards the road. She hesitated for a moment, and then pulled out her phone to call Ruby. "Ruby! Hey, I really need your help. Killian and I are at Zelena's farm and we need to get to the hospital ASAP…can you come get us? Fast?" The werewolf answered in the affirmative without question, and hung up. "Okay, how are you holding up?"

"I'll be fine, love, just as soon as we get your brother back."

Emma smiled gently up at him. "When we first met, I never would've taken you for a family man, Hook."

"Well, _Swan_ , when we first met you had a dagger to my throat. You also never would have taken me for one of the good guys. Certainly never would have risked your magic to save me," he pointed out. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment, and Emma was almost able to forget the disaster waiting for them at the hospital. It was true, when they'd first met he was a villain, hell-bent on revenge. All he'd cared about was getting to Gold to kill him. He'd since proved himself to be good; he'd let go of his anger and bitterness, and welcomed love into his heart, allowed it to become the driving force in his life.

The sound of Ruby's car skidding to a stop on the road next to them drew the pair out of their moment. When they turned together to face her, she was rushing out of the driver's side and around to the rear passenger door. "What happened?!"

"Long story, Zelena apparently wanted us out of the way so that she could take the new baby," Emma explained as she eased Killian into the back seat. Once he was settled, she and Ruby were in the car in a flash and taking off for the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital, Regina was trying to convince David to wait, to not rush off without a plan to take on the Witch. Killian waved Emma off when she reached to help him, and her scrutinizing gaze confirmed that he was able to walk on his own. He silently gestured to her father. "You're not going alone."

David spun to face his daughter, and she saw the war being waged behind his eyes. Relief briefly won out, and he hugged her to his chest tightly. "Zelena-"

"I know…she took him. Do we have any kind of plan?"

"Are you two okay?" he countered, looking over her shoulder to Hook. Killian nodded, but Emma shook her head.

"Zelena tried to force her curse. She nearly drowned him…but the…curse was broken," she murmured, blushing slightly. "He needs to get checked out and rest."

"Not a chance," Killian replied firmly. "You are going to need help if she has her simian army with her. I'll rest when this is over." He looked to David for support, but the prince was looking at his daughter knowingly.

Emma spun around to face him, frustrated that he would refuse. "Killian, five minutes ago you couldn't walk on your own! No way are you going out there to be a target for the friggin' _monkeys."_

"And yet here I am, standing on my own. I'll not be left out of this fight, _love_. Someone needs to protect the Charmings while they take on the Wicked Witch and get the little Royal back."

Emma very nearly growled at him in annoyance, and turned back to her father. "We need to go now, then, if we're going to go."

"We will follow you," Regina announced, Robin stepping up beside her.

Emma nodded, and silently stalked out the door, not looking at Killian as she passed him. David patted his shoulder in sympathy, gesturing for him to go ahead. The pirate did as requested, and caught up to Emma. "Swan, look at me," he murmured, touching her elbow gently. The savior looked over at him but did not speak. "Put yourself in my shoes, love. I can't bear the thought of you fighting without me there to defend you."

"And what about if something happens to _you_ , Killian? If you're hurt because of everything else that's happened? How am _I_ supposed to be okay with that?"

"I'm okay, Emma. I feel fit enough to fight, I'm not hindered by injury, and the battle will provide the energy needed to hold my own," he insisted. Emma sighed, stopped and yanked him close to kiss him firmly. The pirate, dazed as he was by the unexpected affection, heard the noises of surprise from Regina and Robin. He slid a hand around her back and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss briefly, before he pulled back and held her gaze. "Have faith, love."

Emma nodded breathlessly, and stepped away from him, avoiding looking her father's way. Killian, however, cast a hesitant glance at his friend, and held his breath until the prince nodded solemnly at him. It was as much of an acceptance as he would get without a long conversation, he was sure. The three climbed into the truck, with Regina and Robin in the car behind them.

The ride to the barn was mostly silent, all of them tense. Emma's hand gradually slid into Killian's, and he curled their fingers together with a comforting squeeze. She looked over to him. And when he met her eyes they were full of trepidation. He could read her like a book…her fear was not over the battle. For the first time, she was confident in her ability to defeat Zelena. Her fear was for him. He leaned over and kissed her forehead tenderly, and then ducked his head so that their noses were brushing.

"Everything is going to be okay, Swan. You keep your focus no matter what happens, do you hear me?" Emma didn't respond, tightening her grip on his hand. "Please, love…"

"We're here," David interrupted regretfully. Killian looked up to see the barn directly before them, and without hesitation, all of them were out of the truck and joining Robin and Regina to present a united front. Emma pulled her gun, David and Killian their swords, and Robin his crossbow.

The sight that greeted them made Emma sick to her stomach. Her baby brother was at one corner of what looked like a giant compass rose etched into the dirt in the floor. Regina's heart pulsed at another, as did the hilt of David's sword. The floor was beginning to swirl with bright colors.

"Well well, looks like the cavalry has arrived, Rumple," Zelena crooned from the side of the compass. Monkeys flew around their heads, but Emma didn't take her eyes off of the Witch. "Who's going to stop me? Certainly not the Savior."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Zelena," Emma countered with a satisfied smirk. The witch turned to her, shocked when she saw a white light emanating from Emma's raised hand. She turned her enraged glare upon Killian, and growled angrily.

"Oh, is that so? And how would the _Savior_ feel if she lost her _True Love_ with no hope of reviving him?! After all, it's time this bloody pirate learns to _stay dead."_

A bolt of green energy shot towards Killian before the pirate could even process what she'd said. Knowing he would never be able to escape the attack, he turned his gaze to where Emma had been standing…only to realize she was lunging in front of him, in the direct path of the bolt. "NO!" Killian cried as it struck her square in the chest. He was dumbfounded when a burst of white light shot out from the same place she'd been hit, and the impact threw her backwards into his arms. "Emma?! Emma, love, _wake up_ ," he begged even as he stumbled backwards and lowered her gently to the ground.

He looked up desperately at David, whose face betrayed how torn he was over whom to deal with: his daughter or his son. The pirate pulled off his glove with his teeth, and pressed trembling fingers to her throat. The vice around his heart loosened slightly when he felt her pulse thump under his fingers. He nodded curtly to David, who sighed in relief before directing his attention to the Witch.

Killian allowed the sounds of the battle to rage around him, only aware enough of their surroundings to be able to recognize a direct threat. He lifted her under her arms to drag her back closer to the hay directly behind them. He hovered over her still form, running his fingers through her hair. "Emma, wake up," he pleaded again. "Come on, Swan, you've got a little brother to save."

A screech stole his attention, and he spun just in time to knock away a flying monkey. As it limped back to the Dark One, Killian looked up to see Regina's heart in Robin's hand. Zelena gasped, drawing the pirate's eyes to the evil queen…whose hands were glowing white. A burst of light magic left the Wicked Witch defenseless, and Regina snatched her amulet, leaving her powerless.

Killian looked around to ensure that his assistance was not needed, and then returned his attention to the still woman before him. Gently, he lifted her shoulders and eased her into his arms. "Okay, Swan, this charade has lost its humor. Zelena has been defeated, your brother is safe…it is time to wake up now." He tapped her cheek lightly. A shadow crossed his peripheral, and he looked up to see David with the baby and Regina standing over them with worried looks on their faces. Behind them, Gold and Robin led Zelena out of the barn. Killian's eyes turned fearfully to David. Her father's face mirrored his fear. He shook his head, and turned his attention back to Emma. His hand slid down her cheek to check her pulse again, and fear seized him again when it beat much slower than before. "No," he pleaded, instinctively leaning forward to kiss her.

Magic pulsed out from where their lips touched, and Emma inhaled deeply. Killian gave her just enough space to take in a breath, but as soon as she opened her eyes, her hand was curling around the back of his neck and pulling him back down to capture his lips again. The pirate had to pull away when a low sob escaped his throat, and he rested his forehead on her shoulder. "Killian…"

" _Bloody hell_ , Emma, what were you _thinking?!_ " he demands, not moving from her shoulder. He feels Emma's hands grasp his face tenderly, and forces him to meet her eyes. She sees the tears shimmering in their blue depths, and gives him a tender smile.

"I was thinking she had every intention of killing you. I was thinking you have had two brushes with death in as many days already. Like I said before, do you _really_ think I could stand by and let you die? I've finally woken up and found you, Killian." She sat up slowly with his help, and brushed his cheek with her thumb. "I won't lose you now."

Killian took a shuddering breath, and crushed her to his chest in a tight hug. "I thought I'd lost you, love. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my 300 years." Emma clung to him just as tightly, and pressed her cheek to his chest. Eventually he pulled back, holding her at arm's length and taking in the exhaustion in her face. "What a pair we make, eh Swan?"

"What we make is a hell of a _team_."

"If she was so determined to kill Hook, how did Emma survive her attack?" David questioned, his relief clear in his voice.

"The same way Emma kept her magic…True Love. It weakened the attack, and the Kiss brought her out of it," Regina explained. "We should get back to the hospital, I'm sure Mary Margaret is going to want to hold her son."

Emma turned abruptly and looked up with wonder-filled eyes to her new baby brother. Killian held her hand to brace her as she pushed to her feet, and David made sure she was sturdy on her feet before turning to help Killian up. "Regina's right, let's go."

Regina held up a hand when they moved for the truck. "You don't have a car seat, and I can get you to your wife a lot faster than it would take to drive. Let me transport you and the baby directly to her?" David nodded with a grateful smile, and Regina waved her hand. In a cloud of white smoke, he and the baby disappeared. She nodded to Emma and Killian, who followed her out to meet Robin at the cars. "I'll take care of her and meet you at the hospital okay?" The pair nodded, and parted ways.

"Let me drive, love," he murmured gently, placing his hand at the small of her back as they walked back to the truck.

"Ready to put those lessons to the test, Captain?"

Hook chuckled. "Aye, that, and you look about ready to collapse. It might not be long, but the trek back will give you time to rest." Without allowing her time to respond, he opened the passenger door and gestured for her to climb in. With a raised eyebrow and a smirk, she acquiesced. He leaned forward and kissed her briefly. As he made his way to the driver's side, Emma leaned her head back against the seat. An easy smile fell across her lips. _They'd won_. On _so many_ levels, each and every one of them had won. Regina had clearly used light magic to defeat Zelena, they'd saved her baby brother, she'd saved her pirate and her pirate had saved her. They had _won_.

CSCSCSCSCSCS

 


	5. With an Ocean View

Emma turned to scrutinize Killian's face when he gave a harsh, wet cough. He pointedly ignored her gaze while he parked David's truck, and got out gracefully. She followed suit, but grabbed his elbow before he could enter the hospital. Killian raised an eyebrow at her, clearly reluctant to face her concern. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Emma," he murmured, trying to sound sincere. Despite the fact that she didn't need it to know he was lying through his teeth, Emma sensed the tension in his words.

"Killian…" she reached forward to touch his cheek. "You're burning up," she murmured, feeling his forehead as well. Worry filled her eyes, but he grasped her hand and lowered it to his chest.

"It is simply from all of the excitement, love. I am _fine_. Come, let's go meet the little royal, shall we?"

With a skeptical quirk of her eyebrow, Emma sighed and followed his lead into the hospital. Her worry was briefly forgotten, however, when he led her to her mother's hospital room, where her father and son were huddled around her bed. She could hear sniffles coming from her parents before they turned to look at her, and Emma couldn't hide the beaming smile when her eyes fell upon her new baby brother. David offered him to her, and Emma felt an irrational fear overwhelm her. What if she dropped him? What if he didn't _like_ her?

"It's okay, Emma…hold him," Mary Margaret encouraged, reading her daughter's hesitation perfectly. Emma gently took him from her father, and felt overwhelmed by love. Tears filled her eyes, and she looked up to her mother who was in a similar state.

Killian looked on with a tender smile from the door, feeling himself fall even more in love with Emma. The look of tenderness and adoration stole his breath away, and an image much like that one, an image where the child were their own and not her sibling, flashed across his mind.

When he felt eyes on him, the pirate looked up at David, who was giving him a knowing grin. The prince waved him over, and so Killian stepped up behind Emma. He gazed over her shoulder at the infant, and placed a gentle hand on his beloved's shoulder. Emma glanced back at him with a watery smile. Once she looked back to her brother, Killian placed an affectionate kiss to her temple, and then rested his chin on her shoulder. His heart fluttered as her head leaned against his own.

The perfect moment was shattered when racking coughs threatened to overtake the pirate. He abruptly turned away from Emma and the baby, leaving the room to distance himself as much as possible from the vulnerable infant. He braced himself with his good hand against the far wall, the force of his coughing leaving him dizzy.

"Killian, come on, sit down you stubborn pirate," Emma murmured, gripping both shoulders and steering him gently to a nearby chair. He dropped his head back against the wall and struggled to catch his breath. "Hey, look at me," she murmured gently.

Tired blue eyes met worried green. "I'm sorry, love. I wanted to be sure you had time with your family."

Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head affectionately. "And what, you don't think you fit in to that family yet? I would have hoped by now you'd realize your place here. Let's get you checked out."

" _Both_ of you need to get checked out," David interrupted, standing before them and crossing his arms over his chest. "You've both been through quite the ordeal the past few days. Dr. Whale!" he called over his shoulder. Victor looked up from the desk where he'd been talking to one of his nurses, and jogged to them. Before he reached them, Killian fell into another coughing fit, nearly doubling over into Emma's arms.

"Oh, that sounds _lovely_ ," Whale muttered sarcastically, easing the pirate to his feet. "Care to fill me in on what might've caused this?" He led Killian, Emma and David into another room, with David stopping in the doorway as if he were standing guard.

"Zelena had Gold try to drown him. He inhaled a lot of water," Emma murmured, her fingers tightening on his hand as images of Killian's pale face and blue lips flashed across her mind. Killian squeezed back, drawing her attention. The reassuring smile warmed her heart, and gave her the strength to banish the memories.

Whale slipped the stethoscope into his ears, and softly instructed Hook to inhale deeply while he listened to his lung sounds. He had Killian then lay down on the table, and listened some more. "It sounds like he's got the early stages of pneumonia, not at all surprising with near-drowning. I'm going to send you for a chest x-ray, Hook, just to confirm it." He smiled wryly when he got a clueless look in return. "I'm going to get an image of your lungs so that we can see for sure what's in there." He nodded to the orderly, and turned to Emma. "And how are you feeling?"

Emma watched after her pirate for a moment. "I'm fine."

"I've seen you hold your ribs since you got here, Emma. Lay back, let me see." The blonde begrudgingly obeyed, and Whale determined that the hit from Zelena had bruised her ribs. By the time he was finished, Killian had returned and the nurse handed Whale a developed X-Ray. "Yes, I was correct." He turned to the nurse. "I'm going to need a round of antibiotics."

"Antibiotics?" Killian questioned uneasily.

"It's medicine," Emma explained. "And until you're done taking all of it, you're going to be resting."

"As will you, Emma, until your ribs heal," David interjected. She turned to throw a glare at her father when Hook tensed. She turned her eyes to him and tried to reassure him.

Whale shook his head with a chuckle. "The meds will be ready soon, then you can head home. Once your son and wife are checked over, they should be able to go home to rest as well."

David nodded, and reached out to shake the doctor's hand. "Thank you, Doc."

CSCSCSCSCSCS

When David, Mary Margaret and their son make it back to the apartment, Mary Margaret stopped in the doorway with a teary, tender smile. Emma looked up from where she was reclining on her couch, and raised a finger to her lips. Killian was stretched out longways with his head resting in her lap, fast asleep. The pirate had never looked so young, so carefree, as he did resting in the arms of the woman he loved.

Henry ducked around his grandparents, grinning like a madman at his mother. She raised an eyebrow at the paper in his hand. As David ushered his wife and son upstairs, Henry explained to Emma in a hushed voice that he'd been looking for places for them to live so that they could give Mary Margaret and David some space with the new baby. As she looked over the places he'd circled, Emma recognized that all of them had views of the ocean.

"Come on, mom, you _know_ why they're all ocean front," Henry teased, looking to Killian. Emma ran her fingers through the sleeping man's dark hair, and smiled. " _You_ might've been in denial, but the rest of us weren't. I totally knew this was coming."

A low, gravelly cough paused their conversation, and Emma continued to stroke his hair and murmured comforting words as Killian woke himself with a coughing fit. He groaned softly when the episode passed, and rolled onto his back to look up at his beloved and her son. "'Lo, lad," he breathed tiredly. Henry grabbed his cup of water and offered it to him. Emma smiled warmly, and helped to support his head as he drank.

"I found some places for us to look at…this place is getting pretty crowded, after all," Henry explained with a smile. "What do you think?"

Killian exchanged the water for the paper, and looked at the highlighted pictures. Understanding dawned on him, and his eyes snapped to Henry's face. Emma couldn't tell if his face was overcome with awe or adoration, but either way the fact that he was looking at her son like that made her heart skip a beat. Henry beamed back at him, and leaned slightly over Emma to point out his favorites to the pirate. Killian continued staring at Henry for a moment, before he shook himself out of his stupor, glanced fleetingly at Emma, and then directed his attention to what Henry was pointing at. Emma simply sat back, continuing to stroke Killian's hair, and watched the two most important men in her life bond.


End file.
